Captain N: The Game Master: Return to Videoland
by Spark009
Summary: Captain N returns to Videoland four years after the defeat of Mother Brain, only to find a new menace threatening Videoland.


Captain N: The Game Master Episode 401: Return to Videoland, part 1 By: Spark009  
  
Four years had passed since then teenaged Kevin Keene returned from Videoland. He finished High School late, due to his time spent in Videoland, even if he didn't remember. His memory was wiped, just as Lana said it would when he returned to Earth. He didn't remember anything, but there was a sense of nostalgia, a sense of something lost every time he looked at his old Nintendo, now collecting dust in a box. The world had moved on. It was the age of the PlayStation.  
  
But Kevin no longer had time for video games. He was simply tired of them and he couldn't explain why. He simply had his fill and no longer had much desire to play them. He tried to concentrate on his schoolwork, but he kept drifting off into dreams of a beautiful girl. He didn't know her name, but it was always on the tip of his tongue, even after he started a serious relationship with a girl from high school.  
  
The relationship started off well enough, but then during an extended kissing session he called her by another name, purely by accident. He wound up with a sore cheek, and even sorer ego. He couldn't explain it.  
  
He had just returned from his first year at college. He was still Undecided in his major but leaning heavily toward computer science. He was slowly unpacking his stuff, feeling just a little nostalgic back in his room from High School. He opened his closet to find his old red and white varsity jacket. He decided not to take it with him to college. It just didn't seem the cool thing to do.  
  
Now he took it out and put it on. It still fit very well. His fingers traced over the N over the left breast. Inexplicably he reached down to his side for something. Of course, nothing was there. Then his eyes wandered to the shelf on the top of his closet and a box labeled Nintendo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana, Princess of Videoland, was bored. Four years ago, Captain N had helped her defeat Mother Brain and restore peace to Videoland. Each of the N-Team went their separate ways. Now it was only her and Gameboy left in the Palace of Power. Save for the occasional visitor, usually Simon or Zelda. She had spoken with Zelda earlier that day and had made plans with her for the weekend. She needed to spend time with her friends now more than ever, just to keep from getting too lonely. There were plans for a ball soon, but it just wouldn't be the same. Nothing had been the same, since.  
  
No, she couldn't let herself think about that now. Four years had passed, and she knew he had moved on. Hell, he didn't even remember her. Even Simon had moved on, well as much as Simon could. He matured enough to pursue a real relationship with Lana. But while she cared for Simon, she never really wanted to pursue a relationship with him. She only did so now in the spirit of "moving on."  
  
Simon wasn't that bad, he had been upset at seeing Captain N go. Genuinely upset. The boy had a good effect on him the few years he was in Videoland. He had a good effect on everybody.  
  
"Stop!" Lana shouted at herself. She was sitting in the garden and several of the servants looked over at her.  
  
"Did you need something, milady?" A kindly old servant asked.  
  
Lana merely shook her head. Unfortunately, Lana couldn't hide her melancholy from the servants, and they all worried about her immensely. Her father, King Charles, was still trapped in the Mirror World, and she was largely alone here. They hoped her upcoming wedding and coronation would improve things.  
  
Simon had proposed to her several months ago and all Videoland was expected to turn out for the ceremony. Lana accepted, but those closest to her, namely Princess Zelda of Hyrule, knew the sad truth of the matter. She was still in love with Kevin. Zelda didn't approve of the marriage but there wasn't much she could do. It was after all, Lana's decision.  
  
"There's my little flower," Simon said, walking across the garden out to her. He dropped a rose in her lap and Lana blushed. "Why thank you Simon." She stood and kissed him on the cheek. "You're too sweet."  
  
"I do what I can," he smoothed back his hair. Lana giggled. Old habits truly did die hard. "Just think, in four months you and I shall be happily married and you shall become Queen of all Videoland, of course that does make me King."  
  
"But I know you won't let it go to your head," Lana teased. She knew it had already gone to his head, but Simon would never admit it. Beneath it all she knew he still had that vanity of his.  
  
"Of course not!" Simon replied. "Why on earth would I do such a thing? You must be thinking of the old Simon Belmont. This is the new improved Simon Belmont, he just happens to remain just as handsome as ever." Simon glanced at his reflection in a nearby pool of water, winking at himself. Lana caught it but said nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin pulled down the box from the top of his closet. Like the jacket, he left it home on purpose. It was after all yesterday's news. Nintendo had released a new system a while back, and there was a new rival on the market, the Sony PlayStation. Kevin had picked up a PlayStation controller a few months ago when his roommate bought the system, but didn't spend much time playing it. Every time he did he got that uneasy feeling and kept seeing her face.  
  
Now if he could only remember who she is.  
  
He pulled the box down from the top shelf and pulled open the top flaps. There it was, lost amid a sea of tangled cords and cartridges. He pulled it out slowly, untangling each cord carefully. He held his Zapper in hand for a long while. It felt comfortable, like an old friend. He tucked it into his belt buckle and kept going.  
  
He could see her face again. His mind fought to remember her name. He decided to keep going. Next he pulled out a controller. He felt along the top. Something was definitely missing. He hit the start button.  
  
"Pause," he said softly, smiling. He didn't know where it came from, it just felt comforting, like coming home. Next he pulled out the system. A healthy layer of dust coated the top. He blew it off and set it below his TV screen. Within a few minutes he had the system hooked up to the television. Next were the games.  
  
The first he picked up was a gold cased Zelda II: The Adventure of Link.  
  
"Pompous ass," he said absently. "Jealous of me were you." He put the game in the system and pressed power.  
  
In the Palace of Power warp control room, a light flickered on, unnoticed by anyone in the Palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn," Kevin breathed as he saw the flashing red screen. He pressed the power button again and took out the cart, which had its connectors covered by dust. He tapped the cartridge and most of the loose dust came out. He then put it back in, only to get the same result. Kevin growled a bit and blew into the cart, freeing the rest of the dust. He pressed power.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Kingdom of Hyrule, Zelda and Link were enjoying their own day out of North Castle. The Markets of Kakariko Village were overflowing. Zelda took Link in hand as they ran through the market, laughing as they went. They stopped away from the crowds and Link took Zelda up in his arms.  
  
"Well Princess, what do you say? Kiss me," Link teased.  
  
Zelda giggled, she was reminded of the old Link when they first met. She fell for him, but given the state of war with Ganon, couldn't let herself get too close. She failed. But now it was peace time, with no worries.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, hero," Zelda replied. "You haven't saved me in awhile."  
  
Link drew her close and whispered, "Well excuse me, Princess," with a slight laugh before kissing her passionately.  
  
Zelda cried out in the middle and Link backed away as Zelda fainted in his arms.  
  
"Zelda!" Link shouted. He began to feel faint himself, he fell to his knees, nearly dropping Zelda. He set her down gently before collapsing on top of her.  
  
This always happens.was Link's final thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Walk me back to my warp, your Gracefulness?" Simon asked as they walked back into the Palace.  
  
"Of course I will," Lana replied, walked up the stairs to the warp control room.  
  
"If you ask me-" Simon started to say but was cut short when they entered the room. The viewscreen was filled with static but flashing in and out enough for him to see a soldier of Hyrule on the other side.  
  
"Come--- of Pow--- Gan--- stole Tri-ces. Send help now." The static cleared slightly. "We need your help Palace of Power." The screen then filled with static as the link went dead.  
  
"Oh no!" Lana shouted. "Simon you must go help them."  
  
"Already on my way, Princess," Simon said, brandishing his whip.  
  
"I'm going to call the rest of the N-Team," Lana added as Simon jumped into the warp to Hyrule. Then the light caught her eye. "Kevin?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Simon entered Hyrule, dark clouds covered the skies and he could see flashed of thunder in the distance. He had entered Kakariko Village and glanced around briefly. People were screaming in terror as they ran through the streets seeking shelter.  
  
"Ganon is back! Ganon is back!"  
  
A group of moblins were marching into the town, spears and bows at the ready. Simon pulled his whip.  
  
"Have at you!" Simon shouted running into battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana approached the control panel and pressed the button for the viewscreen. The screen flickered and then she could see him again. Kevin Keene, Captain N, the Game Master. She reached for the controls, praying.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin grinned as he finished the first palace of Zelda II. His old skills were already starting to come back, being just a little rusty from not playing in a few years. He entered the town and talked to the first lady.  
  
"Ganon is back! Ganon is back!" She said.  
  
That's odd, Kevin thought. She never said that before. He then saw a pack of Moblins running toward him. "Now that's just not. HEY!" His screen went blank and he saw a pattern of swirling green colors. A figure reached out and grabbed him, pulling him towards the screen. Behind him the bedroom door was pushed open by Duke, his dog. Kevin was pulled into the screen. Duke barked happily and jumped in after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
He was falling, spiraling down amid swirls of colors. But there at the end, he saw her. He reached out and cried, "LANA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"LANA!" came the shout through the warp zone. Joy covered Lana's face on the other side and she shouted back.  
  
"KEVIN!" She couldn't wait any longer, she reached through the warp zone and grabbed his hand pulling him through to the other side. They collapsed together on the floor. Duke leapt out of the warp and began to happily lick Lana's face. He still remembered.  
  
Kevin stood up shaking his head.  
  
"Wow, what a ride." His eyes caught Lana, still being assaulted by Duke. "Easy there boy," he said grabbing the dog by the scruff of his neck and pulling him off. "Sorry about that. I don't know what got into him." He extended her a hand which she graciously took as he helped her up. Their eyes met as she was pulled up into his arms. He paused there for a second, becoming lost.  
  
Lana was speechless, she was confused, lost. Five years had passed and she had to wonder: did he even remember them?  
  
"Uh, hi," Kevin said, breaking the awkward moment and backing away from her. He laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. "My name's Kevin, Kevin Keene." He extended his hand.  
  
Lana's heart sank. He didn't remember. She took the hand with a meager smile. "Lana, Princess of-"  
  
Kevin cut her short, pulling her back into his arms suddenly. "I know who you are," he said planting a kiss on her lips: "The woman of my dreams." Lana was lost in the moment, but suddenly the ring on her finger shifted, nearly falling off.  
  
"Oh!" She said, catching it in the air. The moment was lost and she pushed Kevin away. "Kevin, Hyrule needs your help."  
  
Kevin backed away, looking confused. "Hyrule?" His mind was still fuzzy, full of holes just starting to fill themselves in. Lana sighed. Apparently there wasn't much he was remembering right now. She went to a nearby locker and opened it with her handprint. Inside was Kevin's Zapper and Power Pad.  
  
"Just take these and go!" Lana said. "I'm going to get some more help." She pushed him into the warp zone.  
  
"Hey! Wait--" Kevin started to shout but was cut off as he entered the warp to Hyrule.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin materialized in the middle of the village. Moblins were marching through terrorizing the town's people, and there in the middle of it all stood Simon Belmont. Despite all his fancy whip work, he was rapidly losing ground against the moblins, who were over powering him. Kevin quickly jumped into the fray, hitting the power pad to leap high into the air. He fired down and moblins began to explode into millions of digitized pixels. He landed next to Simon.  
  
"Well if it isn't Captain N," Simon smirked, snapping his whip into another moblin. Kevin fired quickly behind him, where a moblin had jumped at him spear first. The moblin blinked out of existence, dropping a small bag behind him. Kevin grabbed it and his power pad energy was restored.  
  
More moblins were running into the town. Kevin frowned. "We need to find Link and Zelda. There's just too many of them."  
  
"Quickly, to North Castle!" Simon shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They stayed off the road to North Castle, instead moving through the forests surrounding it. They avoided the moblins easily enough but came upon a camp of them resting from their plunder of Hyrule. Kevin climbed up into a tree above them, listening down. He motioned for Simon to stay below, who listened, but kept his whip at the ready, straining to hear.  
  
The moblin speech was a bit hard for Kevin to make out. Language was obviously not one of their strong points. "They find that Link, give him to Goriya to feed Lanmola." Kevin frowned, it had been awhile since he played these games, some things had obviously changed during his absence. Kevin nodded down to Simon, who smiled. Kevin leapt down from the tree limb.  
  
"Thanks guys for telling us where to find Link," Kevin said as he blasted to moblins.  
  
"Now let us return the favor!" Simon shouted, jumping into the battle, slashing two moblins with one whip stroke. They both vanished, leaving Kevin to blast the final moblin into a bunch of video bytes.  
  
"Goriya has Link," Kevin said frowning.  
  
"The desert to the north," Simon said. "Goriyas live in the caves there."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for," Kevin said, twirling his Zapper.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They ran through the fields, fighting moblins along the way. They weren't much match for Kevin and Simon together so they made quick work and arrived at the desert. The wind storms were unbearable as they moved through, sand stinging their eyes. They pressed on as night began to fall over the desert, only making the wind worse. Rocks pummeled them from what seemed like all sides.  
  
"We can't take much more of this!" Kevin shouted over the howling of the wind.  
  
"We're almost at the caves," Simon returned, his goggles down to keep the sand out of his eyes. "Just a little further."  
  
We going to be too tired to even fight Goriya by the time we get there, Kevin thought. He said nothing as they continued onward. The wind died down as they reached the rocky areas and finally, the lone mountain. Kevin nearly collapsed outside the entrance, but they heard voices inside growing louder. They climbed up the side of the mountain and hid among the rocks, watching as a group of moblins led by a single goriya brought Link out. Kevin gasped in astonishment as he saw him.  
  
This was not Link as he remembered him, but a mere child of about ten years. The moblins were laughing at him in their strange dialect. Kevin could guess at what they were saying. Goriya shouted and the moblins quickly quieted down.  
  
"Agahnim wants this done quickly," Goriya said. "Call the Lanmola."  
  
One of the moblins blew at a whistle around his neck. Kevin frowned as the ground began to shake.  
  
"Now run you fools, unless you want to feed it as well!" Goriya shouted as he ran back into the cave. He nearly made it to, before a zapper blast sent him to video oblivion. The moblins shouted in terror as Kevin dropped down in front of them, blocking their way back into the cave.  
  
Link shouted at him, "Kevin!"  
  
Kevin moved quickly, hitting his power pad as Simon dropped behind him. The Lanmola burst through the ground send rock and debris flying. Simon held the moblins at bay with his whip as Kevin grabbed Link's small form just before the lanmola sharp leg smashed into the ground where Link had stood. Lanmola roared in frustration and the moblins began to quake in their boots. It attacked Captain N a few more times, but with his power pad, he easily dodged. Lanmola roared again and turned it's attention to easier prey, the moblins. It speared one of the moblins from behind and dropped it in its gapping maw.  
  
"Simon, let's go!" Kevin shouted, untying Link, and the trio ran into the desert away from the chaos.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They stopped in the woods for the night. To tired to even make it back to the warp zone. Simon called Lana and filled her in on what happened.  
  
"Good work Simon," Lana said.  
  
"We haven't been able to figure out what happened to Link though, but I'm willing to bed Ganon has something to do with it," Kevin said.  
  
"They mentioned Agahnim, do you know who that could be?" Simon asked.  
  
Lana shook her head, "I don't know. Probably another one of Ganon's cronies."  
  
Kevin frowned, "I feel like I should know that name, then again I fell behind in my gaming."  
  
Link stirred from his sleep, looking over at them. "He's a wizard, a powerful one too. He attacked Zelda and I, turned me into this." They all looked over at him. "He has the Triforce."  
  
"Captain N, rescue Zelda and get those Triforces back. With their power, Ganon could conquer all of Videoland!" Lana closed her eyes. "I can't get through to Megaland or Mt. Icarus. I'm worried Kevin!"  
  
Kevin smiled, "Don't worry Princess, we took down Mother Brain. Ganon should be no problem!"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Kevin, be careful."  
  
"Hey I'm the game master, remember!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They didn't get much sleep that night, except for Link, but even his exhausted sleep was fitful as he was plagued by nightmares. Kevin sat up most of the night, his memories of Videoland filling themselves in.  
  
Kevin saw Simon laying with his eyes open.  
  
"Can't sleep either, huh Simon?" Kevin asked.  
  
Simon shook his head, "There hasn't been trouble in Videoland since Mother Brain was defeated. If Ganon is back we could be plunged into another war!"  
  
Kevin shrugged, "So? It wasn't much of a problem last time."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps not. Well the sooner we get this taken care of the better. I've had too many nights sleeping on the ground or in graveyards, or running through swamps. I prefer the balls, the social gatherings, the dinners of state."  
  
"That's funny coming from a hero like you, Simon."  
  
"I think my 'hero' days are about over. I'll be content to be simply Simon Belmont, King of Videoland, with a lovely wife at my side."  
  
Kevin chuckled at the though, "Funny Simon, you being king."  
  
Simon didn't laugh, and the night grew quiet except for Link's shivering sleep. No more words were said that night, but Kevin and Simon both slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
That night at North Castle, Princess Zelda has been held captive in her own throne room. Ganon sat on the throne, holding the Triforce of Power in hand, staring deep into it's red glow. The Triforce of Courage was also nearby, but a large winged reptilian creature stood next to it, watching Ganon. Zelda recognized him from Lana's computer files, Ridley, once a servant of Mother Brain on Zebes. Next to the Triforce of Wisdom stood the wizard Agahnim, once an advisor to her father, the now deceased King. She had caught him plotting to steal the Triforces for himself and had him cast out.  
  
The Triforce of Wisdom was closest to her. Two Stalfos were charged with guarding her, but she could slip past them easily and make a grab for the Triforce. She could hear it calling to her. For year they had existed in harmony, to disrupt that might prove disastrous for Hyrule.  
  
Ganon motioned with his hand toward a wall. An image of a cybernetic human appeared there. He was bald and wore a red cape.  
  
"Sigma," Ganon snorted.  
  
"Ganon," Sigma replied. "Our capture of Megaland is nearly complete. Only a few small groups of resistance remain. Their leader calls himself Rock. They won't last long. I had Wily cook up a special surprise for him."  
  
"Excellent," Ganon chuckled. "Hyrule is now mine. I have captured Princess Zelda and the Triforce. Zebes has also fallen in line." Ridley nodded in agreement. "With Mother Brain gone it was easy for me to pick up the pieces." He looked over at Zelda. "And where is Link to rescue you this time Princess?"  
  
"Oh he'll be here," Zelda retorted.  
  
"I don't think so, highness." Agahnim replied, his voice a sickly hiss. "You see, the little tyke is Lanmola food by now. Without him in the way, Hyrule is ours for the taking."  
  
"The Palace of Power will never let that happen!"  
  
At this Ganon laughed even harder, "The Palace of Power? What can they do? All communications out of the Palace have been cut. Their precious N-Team is scattered and Captain N hasn't been seen for four years! No Princess, the Palace and your friend Lana can do nothing. Soon they will serve me."  
  
The Triforce of Power began to glow even brighter as Ganon continued to speak. "Soon I shall have the power of the Triforce fueling me. There shall be no power in all Videoland that can stop me!"  
  
Ganon touched his hand to the Triforce of Power. Red light enveloped Ganon's form. The lights in the Castle began to flicker and the ground started to shake. Zelda could feel the power radiating out. It was time for Zelda to take her move. She jumped away from the Stalfos toward the Triforce of Wisdom. Agahnim moved to block her, but his magicks were disrupted from the power coming off the Triforce of Power. He cursed softly and made a grab for Zelda, but her hands were already on the Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
Zelda began to sing a soft prayer to a Goddess thought to be long forgotten. Soft green light covered her form. Ganon roared in anger, but couldn't stop the power of the Triforce. There was a loud explosion, which resonated across Videoland.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin, Simon, and Link were awoken immediately by the blast, coming from the direction of the Castle. Red light filled the sky and each was filled with a sense of dread that not even Simon fighting the undead minions of Dracula had ever felt before.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In Megaland, a group of freedom fighters led by the blue bomber, Rock were fighting against an army which had laid siege to their last stronghold. The explosion shook the foundations of their world and for a long moment after the sound, silence fell upon the world racked by war.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In Kongoland, the natives prayed to their Gods to spare them from the evil spirits, and the great Donkey Kong let loose a mighty roar as he was awoken from a long slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Temples of Mt. Olympus in Angel Land shook as a mighty earthquake rocked the peaceful world. A statue of their greatest hero, Pit "Kid" Icarus was swallowed by a great chasm opening in the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Across all other worlds of Videoland, the citizens felt the pull of the blast as it knocked out power everywhere. Leading to much violence and chaos as the minions of Ganon rose up and attacked.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Palace of Power, Lana felt the effects of the explosion, as the Palace was shaken and the power cut out. Something was horribly, horribly wrong.  
  
"Gameboy," she said. "Switch to emergency power."  
  
"Directive: received," Gameboy responded from his position in the wall. Main power: offline. Activating secondary power supply." The lights did not come on. "Secondary power circuits damaged. Switching to tertiary systems." The emergency lights came on in the Palace, as did the security terminal.  
  
"Good work, Gameboy," Lana said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Full systems analysis."  
  
"Working. Main power circuits damaged, repair crews dispatched. Back-up generators down. Manual reset of all security systems needed."  
  
"You mean palace security is down?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Lana sat down at the Security terminal and started to reboot the system. Restarting the security systems would take almost a half hour, during which time they would be vulnerable to attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Earthquakes were shaking the world of Hyrule. Mountains were falling into the sea and oceans were being replaced by mountains. Kevin, Simon, and Link were running for their lives, trying to contact the Palace of Power to find a warp point.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Kevin shouted.  
  
Simon yelled back his agreement, "There should be a warp around here somewhere." Kevin looked around but he could see one. The ground ripped open in front of him and started to crumble beneath his feet.  
  
"Kevin, we need to get moving!" Link shouted. Kevin nodded and started to run.  
  
"Look up there," Kevin pointed to the sky.  
  
"A warp zone!" Simon shouted. "But how do we get there?"  
  
Kevin smiled and grabbed Link in one arm. "Simon, take my hand!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Don't argue!" Link said, grabbing onto Simon's coat. Kevin hit the jump button on his Power Pad and they all leapt up into the warp, just as the ground beneath them gave way.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside of North Castle there was silence. The sound of the explosion had deafened everyone in the room. Zelda could faintly start hearing the maniacal laughing of Ganon as he pointed to Ridley. Ridley got a look of strange satisfaction on his face and flew off into a warp zone. The Triforce of Courage was still glowing faintly on it's pedestal. Zelda could feel the energy of the Triforce of Wisdom now coursing through her veins, empowering her body and mind.  
  
Move! It said to her inside her head. And she did. She ran for the Triforce of Courage, kicking it hard in a move Captain N had taught her from a game he called feet-ball or something like that. The Triforce flew across the room into a Warp zone. She heard Ganon roar and Agahnim jump after it into the Warp zone. She didn't know where it led, but the farther from Ganon, the better. Ganon himself looked changed. It was not a physical change, but rather a feeling, like he had grown several times more intimidating. He stood over her.  
  
"Not a smart move, Princess." Ganon said, her hearing returning. He lifted her up telekinetically, bringing her face to his level. "I now have the Triforce of Power, and Hyrule is being remade in my image!" Zelda could feel the ground shake and a shadow of dread covered her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the Palace of Power, Lana gave a shout for joy as the security systems came back online. Gameboy's LCD screen displayed a large smile.  
  
"Outer security: Online."  
  
"Good work," Lana said, smiling. "That was close." She looked around. In the chaos Duke must have run away. "I wonder where he got off to?"  
  
"Internal sensors still down. Main power required for them to function."  
  
"How long for repairs?"  
  
"Ten hours, thirty minutes, twen-"  
  
"That will be fine Gameboy. We need to get the Palace back online, then figure out what happened. I hope Kevin and Simon are okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Above, in the ventilation system, the dark form of Ridley moved, watching the Princess. Soon it would be time to strike at the Palace, and all Videoland would be theirs.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
